(Akashi's Family Collecion) Incompetent, SERIOUSLY?
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Aku memang kesal karena Oyaji mengatakan aku tidak kompeten. Tapi, aku lebih kesal karena orang yang paling ingin kusaingi dibilang tidak kompeten! Yang tidak kompeten jadi ayah itu oya- maksudku, Kakek!"


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **[Incompetent, SERIOUSLY?]**

 **05/21/2017 – 09/24/2017**

 **Warning; Typos, AU, OC, and all the standard warning.**

 **Akashi Masaomi / Akashi Seijuuro / Akashi Seita / Akashi (prev. Kise) Ryouta**

 **.**

 **Another Akashi's family for you guys 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku memang kesal karena Oyaji mengatakan aku tidak kompeten. Tapi, aku lebih kesal karena orang yang paling ingin kusaingi dibilang tidak kompeten! Yang tidak kompeten jadi ayah itu oya- maksudku, Kakek!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keremaian, satu kata yang sangat identik dengan festival. Orang berdesakan, tumpah ruah di jalan. Berpindah dari satu kios ke kios lain untuk melihat aksesoris atau makanan yang dijajah warna-warni. Beberapa kios lain menawarkan atraksi, permainan lempar botol, menembak sasaran dan menangkap ikan adalah yang paling umum. Bising jadi penyemarak tiap kejadian yang ada di tempat itu. Cempreng anak-anak yang merengek, suara tawa dan percakapan keras antar orang tua. Suara kekeh dan kikik kecil dari gadis-gadis remaja yang bertukar gosip. Seruan dari satu rombongan ke rombongan lain dan berbagai pasangan atau kelompok. Semua bentuk vokal itu tercampur aduk menjadi bencana untuk orang yang benci keramaian.

Paradoks-nya, Akashi Seita yang terkenal benci keramaian tenggelam di lautan manusia itu.

Permen kapas di gengaman tangan kiri, sebelah tangan kanan masuk dalam saku yukata mengetuki _case_ hitam metalik ponselnya. Warna merah yukata yang membalut tubuhnya jadi yang paling mencolok dari sosoknya saat itu. Diikuti warna pirang mengkilat yang memahkotai kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengigit permen kapas di tangannya serampangan, mengunyah struktur serat dan mengecap rasa manis gula di sana.

" – _sureba kimi ni kono koe wa todoku no darou–_ " Sambil berjalan, ia mengumam lagu yang berdetum keras dari headsetnya. Headset Bluetooth yang tersampir di leher menemeni perjalanannya menjelajah festival. Si pirang dengan manik almond tegas dan garis wajah keras. Pun, langkahnya berhenti ketika ada suara bising kencang yang masuk ke pendengarannya. Pemuda itu melirik ke samping kiri dan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis kencang.

Sepasang ibu dan anak di depan kios tembak. Si bocah kecil menunjuk boneka beruang besar yang ada di sana dan merengek manja. Ibunya tidak bergeming dan kelihatan agak marah, anak kecil itu menangis makin keras. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata dan pipi mengembung, begitulah yang bisa Seita lihat.

Penerus tunggal nama Akashi itu melangkah tanpa disuruh ke arah anak kecil itu. Dia merogoh permen dari saku nya dan berjongkok di depan si bocah cilik.

" _Konbanwa hime-sama_ ," sapanya, senyum yang sering dibilang orang menawan terpatri di bibirnya. Gadis kecil dan ibunya langsung teralihkan pada suara Seita yang cenderung lembut namun tidak menghilangkan ketegasan di sana, hasil tempaanya sebagai seorang kapten dan penerus tunggal dari keluarga.

Gadis kecil itu masih sesungukan, Seita menepuk kepala anak itu menenangkan sementara si ibu berdiri bingung di sampingnya. "Kalau menangis tidak kelihatan cantik loh, mau permen?" tawarnya menunjukan lollipop coklat di kepalan tangan kananya. Walaupun ragu, anak kecil itu mengambil permen dalam gengaman tangan Seita.

" _Arigatou_ …" si kecil di depannya membungkuk kecil walau masih mengisak. Sang ibu akhirnya menguasai diri, dia menepuk kepala putri kecilnya dan membungkuk minta maaf karena menimbulkan kekacauan di depan kios, merasa bersalah juga karena jadi tontonan. Seita hanya tersenyum, pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Sebelum si ibu menarik putri kecilnya yang masih sesungukan, pemuda yang masih berjongkok di depan si gadis kecil tersenyum. Dia mengelap pipi si gadis kecil yang basah oleh air mata lalu melihat ke arah beruang yang jadi bahan tangisan si gadis kecil.

"Kau mau itu?" suaranya masih sama lembut, bocah kecil itu mengangguk pelan. Ibunya cepat-cepat menggeleng, pun begitu Seita berdiri dan tersenyum ramah, agak sedikit mengancam kalau ditilik baik-baik.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, bu. Saya juga tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi kalau membiarkan adik kecil ini menangis ketika saya bisa mendapatkan boneka di sana untuknya, kenapa tidak. Betulkan?" Suara manis yang khas tapi tegas dan wajib dipatuhi. Si ibu hanya mengangguk dan berterimakasih berkali-kali tidak sadar telah termonopoli omongan pemuda di depannya.

Seita membayar untuk sekali permainan, setelah minta tolong pada si gadis kecil untuk memegangi permen kapasnya. Seita langsung mengambil dua tembakan kayu dan mengarahkannnya ke boneka yang diinginkan, boneka itu jatuh dengan sekali coba. Sempurna. Dia dapat si boneka dangan sangat mudah.

"Nii-chan! Arigatou!" Senyum di wajah kecil itu semerbak. Boneka beruang dipeluk erat di dekapan kecilnya.

Ibu muda yang ada di depannya membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih banyak anak muda," kata si Ibu cukup takjub. Seita mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum ramah pada adik kecil itu. Saat dia mau berdiri, si bocah kecil menggegam tangannya.

"Nii-chan ini!" dia terhenti saat sebuah jepitan sepertinya disematkan ke rambutnya sehingga bagian yang sering jatuh menutupi matanya tidak terurai sembarang. "Bai-bai!" si anak lalu pergi dengan ibunya dengan lambaian tangan bahagia.

Seita mendadah balik, merasakannya senyumnya terangkat. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya, memakan permen kapas yang tinggal setengah.

Kalau ada yang mengenalnya dan bertemu di tengah festival ramai itu, orang-orang pasti akan berjengit heran dan mendelik tidak percaya. Akashi Seita yang terkenal benci keramaian. Lalu, nama Akashi yang tersemat sebagai nama keluarga, memang bisa seorang Akashi menikmati kesenangan ala orang biasa seperti menikmati festival?

Tentu saja tidak. Harusnya tidak, dan Seita memang tidak menikmati festival itu seperti kebanyakan orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Dibanding menikmati festival, anak lima belas tahun ini sedang melarikan diri dari semua kejenuhan dan penat dan –ironisnya, orang tuanya, dalam hal ini ayahnya.

Pemuda itu mengiggit permen kapasnya lagi ketika ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang kakak yang kelihatan kesulitan mencari sesuatu. Dia mendekat dan membantu si kakak itu, yang ternyata mencari dompetnya yang tidak sengaja jatuh ke semak-semak. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dompet itu berhasil ditemukan.

"Ahh, terimakasih nak, jarang sekali aku menemukan pemuda sepertimu. Cucuku yang seumuran denganmu saja," si kakek menggeleng kepalanya lalu tertawa pelan, "sudah ya." Si kakek pergi.

Seita tersenyum saja dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu dia terdiam dan menarik nafas dalam. Baru diberi terimakasih oleh seorang kakek malah membuatnya kesal, kecewa. Ia memijat tengkuk yang terasa pegal.

" _Seita sama sekali tidak kompeten untuk jadi penerus mu."_

Suara Kakek-nya sendiri yang berkunjung ke rumah mereka di Tokyo beberapa hari lalu masih terniang di kepala. Demi tuhan, apa bagian dirinya yang kurang kompeten?

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, secara visual, tidak perlu dipungkiri kalau dia adalah idaman setiap orang. Paduan dari darah bangsawan ayahnya, dan papa-nya yang dulu model. Rambut pirang yang terbilang halus dan wajah yang tidak diragukan tampan. Sosok Seita adalah ke-regal-an khas ala pangeran impian kaum hawa yang datang negri dongeng dan sifatnya secara alami pun mendukung hal itu. Secara otak, dia pintar, dibilang prodigy oleh beberapa orang karena kemampan adaptasi dan belajarnya yang luar biasa cepat dan ketekunannya yang tidak main-main. Didukung otaknya yang licin, Seita tiap hari mempertajam pengetahuannya. Secara sifat, dia sangat kompetitf. Tanpa disuruh atau di paksa pun, pemuda itu selalu ingin menang, dia berjuang untuk mempertahankan posisi nomor satu. Seperti seorang Akashi pada umumnya, dan terimakasih pada ayahnya yang sudah menjadi musuh paling luar biasa. Seita bisa sampai sangat kompetitif seperti sekarang karena kompetisi yang selalu dilakukannya dengan sang ayah. Keliahtan bodoh untuk beberapa orang mungkin, tapi itu memicu seita untuk selalu bisa mengalahkan ayahnya dan membuatnya sangat kompetitif pada apapun semenjak ayahnya selalu medapatkan nomor satu.

Lalu, selangkah demi selangkah dia mendapatkan semuanya. Jadi apa yang kurang?

Baiklah dia pembangkak, Seita sadar dia pemberontak, kelewat idealis dan benci nepotisme. Dia keras kepala dan prefeksiosnis yang cenderung mengorbankan apapun untuk mewujudkan imajinasnya nyata. Bandel. Tapi, halo? Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pemuda lima belas tahun yang memang sedang dalam masa mencari jati diri.

Dia kesal sungguh, kakeknya tau apa mengenai mana yang kompeten atau tidak? Pak tua itu hanya memutuskan semuanya pada standar yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Dia bukan robot, dia anak Ayah dan Papa-nya, masih SMP, masih ekplorasi **dan** dia bukan Akashi Seijuuro.

Pemuda itu mendecih kecil.

Sungguh atas dasar apa dia bisa dibilang tidak kompeten oleh kakeknya ketika semua orang mengakui betapa seorang Seita penuh dengan berbagai potensi.

 _Akashi Masaomi memang aneh, Oyaji itu menyebalkan tingkat Tuhan, sangat menyebalkan sampai tidak bisa dideskripsikan._ Pemuda itu membatin sinis sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menelusuri jalan setapak tempat festival diselenggarakan, dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menemukan hal yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya teralih dari bayangan wajah tua Masomi yang mendeklasrasikan kalau dia sebagai cucu tidak kompeten sebagai penerus nama Akashi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Seita merutuk karena fokusnya harus terpecah, yang diakibatkan oleh lagu dari headsetnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, tanda seseorang menelpon. Pemuda itu mendecih kecil dan menekan tombol 'call' yang ada di badan headset.

" _Seita. Pulang sekarang, makan malam."_

Suara tegas sang ayah yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala mendengung langsung masuk ke telinga. Seita menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kakek masih di rumah?" tanyanya tidak tertarik, _terdengar_ tidak tertarik. Padahal, keberadaan si kakek adalah alasan utama ia enggan tinggal di rumah.

" _Iya. Dan beliau ingin bicara denganmu setelah makan malam."_

Si pirang itu menggeretakkan gigi tanda tidak suka. Hening yang menyapa informasi yang diberikannya sudah cukup jadi jawaban untuk sang ayah di sebrang telpon.

Diam kadang adalah jawaban yang paling lantang.

" _Pulang. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Ryouta soal kau kabur dari rumah,"_ jeda sebentar, Seita menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil walau jauh dalam hati ia masih menolak perintah pria di sebrang telpon. _"Atau kau mau aku cerita pada Ryouta soal-"_

"Iyaaaa, aku pulang sebentar lagi." Tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sang ayah, Seita langsung memotong dan sekali lagi menghela nafas, "dan iya, aku akan minta maaf pada kakek juga. Walaupun bukan aku yang salah, pak tua itu yang terlalu menyebalkan. Nanti aku pulang setengah jam sebelum makan malam. Pokoknya tidak mau lama-lama melihat muka Oyaji."

Hening, lalu terdengar suara tawa kecil, hanya sebentar untuk Seita sendiri bisa percaya kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

" _Hati-hati di jalan."_

Dan sambungan telpon di putus.

Seita masih tertegun mendengar suara tawa kecil yang kedengaran terhibur dari ayahnya. Sampai kemudian ia ikut tertawa kecil dan menyalakan lagi lagu yang tadi sempat berhenti. Dari ujung matanya, pemuda itu menatap ke langit yang makin gelap.

Dari semua alasan yang membuatnya kesal, selain dia dibilang tidak kompeten, ada satu alasan lain. Alasan paling utama yang membuatnya langsung sangat tidak suka pada sang kakek. Satu alasan yang tidak akan ia ungkapkan secara gamblang pada siapapun kecuali pada kakeknya nanti saat mereka bicara empat mata.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arus manusia yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Ayo beli-beli!"

Kali ini langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara serak seorang wanita paruh baya, kelihatan sangat tua dengan senyum ramah, dengan semangat menarik perhatian orang untuk membeli barang yang dijualnya. Aksesoris seperti gelang, kalung, liontin berbagai bentuk, dan berbagai benda lain yang terlihat mengkilap di bawah cahaya lampu.

Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang tertarik. Seita berhenti di depan kios kecil itu dan tersenyum pada si ibu yang tanpa kelihatan lelah terus tersenyum.

"Silakan dilihat-lihat anak muda." Sapa sang ibu. Seita mengangguk kecil, menorehkan senyum manis andalannya sembari memperhatikan deretan liontin dan kalung berwarna silver yang di susun rapi. Sebuah liontin berbentuk kotak dengan pinggiran almunium menangkap perhatiannya. Seita mengambil liontin itu dan menggeser salah satu persegi ke samping. Bagain dalam kotak bisa diselipi foto kecil.

Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu mengmbil dompetnya lalu melirik bagain sebelah kiri dimana ada portrait kecil yang mengabadikan sosoknya dipangkuan sang Papa. Papa-nya terlihat luar biasa bahagia di dalam portrait itu, senyum lebar terbentuk sempurna di bibir.

"Foto keluargamu kah?" suara serak sang nenek membuat Seita harus beranjak dari angan, dia tersenyum, mengangguk kecil pada sang nenek.

Sang nenek tertawa lembut lalu mengambil sebuah liontin silver yang sejak tadi dipehatikan Seita. "Ambilah untukmu. Tidak perlu bayar."

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng cepat, langsung menyerahkan selembar uang lima ribu yen yang sama cepatnya langsung ditolak oleh sang nenek. Debat kecil kemudian berlangsung untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya si nenek menyerah setelah Seita mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Muka memelas ala anak anjing kecil yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun (kecuali ayahnya, karena Seita tidak sudi menunjukan jurus itu pada Seijuuro).

.

.

.

Makan malam dimulai pukul delapan malam, dan sesuai janjinya, Seita sudah menginjakan kaki di gerbang rumah setengah jam sebelum makan malam dimulai. Menyapa ayahnya sebentar, naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi dan ganti baju, mengingatkan Papa tersayang untuk makan via chat, lalu turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam.

Begitulah ringkasan singkat sampai ia duduk di belakang meja makan malam itu. Duduk di sebrang Ayahnya sementara sang Kakek menempati kursi di ujung meja. Tidak sampai satu meter lebih dari sisinya, Seita berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat kesal pada pak tua yang tanpa salam menceramahinya tentang berbagai macam hal selagi menunggu makanan disiapkan di atas meja.

"Seita, kau seharusnya lebih bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu. Apa sebagai seorang Akashi kau pantas menghindari apa yang harusnya kau hadapi dan malah pergi untuk," jeda dari kakeknya itu tajam, "bermain?"

Akashi Masaomi menyipitkan mata serius pada sosok cucunya yang duduk tegap, dan menatapnya balik langsung ke mata dengan sorot tidak suka.

"Dan apa yang kukatakan soal sopan santun?" Tegas dan penuh tekanan, Akashi Seijuuro yang duduk di sebrang Seita menggeleng kecil mendapati putranya yang kali ini kelihatan menantang kakeknya sendiri. Bukan berita baru kalau seorang Seita cukup berani dalam bertindak. Si pirang itu punya _self-awareness_ yang tinggi dan menghargai hak dan kewajibannya sama rata, dan juga berani membela posisinya.

"Apa menatap orang yang lebih tinggi darimu dengan cara seperti itu bisa disebut sopan santun?"

"Apa kakek bukan kakekku? Dan apa kita bukan keluarga?"

Seita menjawab kalem, manik coklat emasnya lurus manik gelap milik sang kakek yang melihatnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Tepat pada saat itu, dua orang pelayan datang dan mulai menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

Seijuuro menengahi ketika ayahnya menunjukan tanda kalau beliau mau meneruskan argumennya. "Ayah," panggilnya sopan, melihat ke arah Masaomi masih dengan sopan santun yang sama. "Makan malam sudah disajikan, akan lebih baik kalau perbincangan tadi disimpan setelah makan malam."

Masaomi menyipitkan mata sekilas pada putranya. Ia mendengus kecil, "Kau harus lebih tegas pada putramu, Seijuuro."

Seijuuro tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap, ia menaikan alis sekalis. Seita yang jadi objek pembicaraan mendengus tidak setuju. Namun, ketika ia ingin membalas perkataan Masaomi, tatapan ayahnya langsung membuatnya bungkam.

Tentu saja bukan karena sang Ayah memelototinya seperti yang dilakukan pasangan ayah-anak Aomine ketika Kira membuat si polisi tan malu di depan teman-temanya. Bukan juga tatapan statis milik paman Kuroko yang bisa membuat orang takut karena terlihat seperti kutukan dari hantu. Tidak juga tatapan tajam pembunuh ala paman Imayoshi yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu atau tatapan kesal yang berisi hukuman dari sosok hijau paman Midorima.

Tatapan ayahnya adalah jenis tatapan yang terlihat tenang, raut wajah yang tidak terbaca, tatapan yang langsung membuatmu berpikir kalau tutup mulut adalah pilihan terbaik. Jenis permukaan air tenang dengan arus berbahaya kalau kau mau menyelam sedikit lebih dalam.

Namun, Seita adalah Seita. Gabungan antara seorang Seijuuro dan Ryouta, dan semua orang tahu kalau Ryouta jenis orang yang punya hobi dalam merajuk.

Sedikit banyak, Seita juga tidak jauh berbeda.

"Oyaji yang menyebalkan kok." Anak umur lima belas tahun itu menggerutu, cemberut. Melirik si Kakek dari ujung mata dan dilirik balik oleh sang Kakek yang memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

Seita makin cemberut, sebelah pipi menggembung, pertanda kalau tuan muda keluarga Akashi itu sedang kesal.

Seijuuro tidak bergeming, hanya tersenyum kecil. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bocah satu itu yang sangat mirip dengan Papa-nya, meskipun sangat jarang diumbar di depan orang seperti sekarang. Ia meneruskan prosesi makan malamnya setelah Masaomi menghela nafas panjang dan memulai makan malam mereka.

"Setelah ini kita perlu bicara empat mata, Seita."

Masaomi memasukan sepotong ikan salmon yang ada di piring ke mulut. Grilled Salmon yang disajikan menggoda dengan hiasan daun basil dan wortel, dilengkapi saus spesial yang berbentuk seperti pusaran.

Seita memotong kecil makanan di atas piring. Dia mengangguk kecil dan kali ini sama sekali tidak berusaha melawan karena sorot tegas milik Seijuuro terarah lurus padanya sepanjang makan malam.

Makan malam itu berlangsung hening, suara alat makan juga nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun, kalau ada yang bisa membaca pikiran, isi kepala Masaomi dan Seita jelas ada di dalam arena perang.

.

.

.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Seita."

Meja makan sudah bersih dari peralatan makan dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Pelayan terakhir yang membersihkan piring dan gelas sudah pergi kembali ke dapur setelah membungkuk dalam-dalam pada tiga Akashi yang ada di sana.

Seijuuro menyeruput lembut pada cangkir berdesain klasik berisi teh kamomil, jenis teh yang akhir-akhir ini jadi kesukaan Ryouta. Masaomi dan Seita dihadapkan di depan cangkir yang sama, hanya saja isinya sudah berpindah ke perut masing-masing.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan." Seijuuro meletakkan cangkirnya turun. Menatap putranya sebentar, tanpa mengatakan apapun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang ayah. "Aku permisi."

Tidak tergesa-gesa, setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Masaomi, Seijuuro meninggalkan ruang makan untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya, mengurus beberapa hal terkait _client_ dan _deal_ yang harus ia rapatkan keesokan hari bersama beberapa pegawai kepercayaannya.

Dan begitulah, di ruang makan besar itu hanya tersisa Seita dan Kakeknya.

Seita memperhatikan interior ruang makan itu, mencari kesibukan sesaat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum Masaomi mulai menceramahi dan mendikte kelakuannya dalam hitungan jam kedepan. Untuk Seita, ruang makan yang mereka tempati saat itu adalah tempat asing yang baru ia ketahui ada di rumahnya. Sejujurnya, walau ruang makan itu dilabeli sebagai ruang makan utama, ia biasa menghabiskan waktu makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan yang lebih kecil, lokasinya ada di dekat taman dalam rumah yang ada di samping dapur bersih, dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan taman belakang. Papa-nya sangat suka pemandangan di sana, apalagi ketika sarapan karena Ryouta sangat menyukai sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari jendela.

Untuk sesaat, anak itu tertegun mengingat sosok sang Papa yang sedang ada nan jauh di sana. Prancis, lebih tepatnya.

"Banyak hal yang perlu kita luruskan di sini Seita." Lalu bayang indah senyum sang Papa harus buyar saat sang Kakek memulai pembicaraan.

Akasahi Masaomi memasang wajah paling tegas yang ia milik, wujud diktator keluarga Akashi yang dulu menciptakan si kapten neraka. Seita menatap kakeknya, tidak mengangkat dagu kali ini karena hal itu jelas akan membuat ceramah menjelang jam tidurnya makin panjang. Dia duduk tegap, pembawaan regal yang diajarkan padanya sejak ia balita.

"Aku punya harapan besar untuk mu sebagai penerus keluarga ini. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan dan kualitas akademikmu, begitupun pada kualitasmu pada bidang lainnya. Kau adalah seorang prodigy, Seita. Kau bisa melebihi ayahmu."

 _Yup, tentu saja harus melebihi ayah! Itu tujuan utamaku, dengan begitu papa akan lebih perhatian padaku!_

Selagi Masaomi menyuarakan pidatonya, karena Seita tahu diri untuk tidak asal menyela, ia hanya bisa menanggapi dalam hati.

"Sejak kau kecil, aku merasa aman karena kau adalah calon penerus yang paling pantas."

 _Tentu saja, ayah sudah lebih hebat dari Oyaji, aku pasti lebih hebat dari Oyaji._

"Kau akan membawa nama keluarga kita ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dan aku sangat menantikan keitka hari itu tiba. Namun," sengaja, pria yang sudah sampai kepala enam itu menatap lurus ke arah Seita dengan pandangan dinginnya, "aku sangat kecewa dengan tingkah lakumu akhir-akhir ini."

Si pirang itu mengernyit, api kesal yang berkobar tidak terima kembali terpantik dalam dada.

"Aku yakin Seijuuro pernah mengajarimu sopan santun yang seharusnya, kan?"

Seita menahan diri untuk tidak keliahatn ngambek, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu kemana perginya sopan santunmu akhir-akhir ini-"

"Kakek, maaf." Anak itu memotong setelah mendehem pelan, suara masih lembut dan apa yang dibilang kakeknya sebagai sopan santun dilaksanakan sesuai pedoman. "Aku sungguh akan sangat berterimakasih apabila Kakek bisa memberi detail atas kesalahanku. Bukankah akan lebih baik untuk memperdetail hal tersebut? Dengan begitu aku juga bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku dan tidak mengulang hal tersebut di masa mendatang."

Masaomi menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap Seita lebih tajam. Hening menusuk mengisi ruangan itu. Seita masih mempertahankan posisinya begitupula Masaomi. Sampai kemudian, sang kakek memilih untuk kembali memulai.

"Akan kujelaskan dari yang paling sederhana. Apa pantas untukmu, seorang laki-laki, memakai jepitan?"

"Ryouta, papamu, mungkin seorang model dan model punya kebebasan dalam dunia fashion."

Seita ingin menyela tapi Masaomi sudah memberi tanda diam dan Seita diam.

"Aku jelas tidak mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi model atau fokus pada hal remeh seperti itu. Posisimu jauh lebih tinggi."

Tingkat emosi seita naik 50%. Dia paling benci kalau papanya di jelekkan dan apalagi ini dihakimi oleh kakeknya sendiri. Demi tuhan. Apa yang salah dengan sebuah jepitan? Makan malam mereka adalah makan malam keluarga. Apa iya dia harus memakai jas dan men-gel rambutnya seperti di makan malam resmi?

"Gaya berpakaianmu adalah salah satu penentu keberhasilanmu di masa depan, dan aku sangat tidak menemukan sesuatu yang pantas dengan aksesoris perempuan seperti itu dikepalamu."

"Lalu, kabur untuk menghindariku dan membatalkan janjimuu karena terbawa emosi dan egois."

"Seita. Itu adalah yang tidak termaafkan, kesempurnaan adalah sesuatu yang mutlak meskipun itu bertolak belakang dengan keinginanmu, melakukan hal-hal seperti itu adalah kesalahan besar. Aku akan menghukummu kalau kau adalah putraku. Aku berharap Seijuuro menghukummu, tapi sepertinya, rasa kecewaku untuk hal ini lebih besar pada Seijuuro karena dia tidak kompeten dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah-"

 _Cukup._ Seita mengepal erat dua tangannya di atas paha ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

"Dan itu berdampak padamu yang ikut tidak kompeten. Apa kau paham sejauh ini?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap lurus pada sang kakek tanpa takut sedikitpun, membuat Masaomi tertegun sekaligus kelihatan kesal karena dia sedang dilawan dalam hal ini ditentang oleh cucunya sendiri dan pemuda ini baru berusia lima belas tahun.

"Seita-"

"Kakek," Seita menghentikan ucapan kakeknya tegas. "Kakek boleh menganggapku tidak kompeten, dan aku tidak masalah sama sekali kalau kakek bilang bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus aku tahu dan aku perbaiki sebelum aku pantas jadi penerus nama Akashi dalam sense yang seharusnya. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena pada kenyataannya aku belum memenuhi ekspetasi Kakek sebagai seorang cucu, aku akan memperbaiki hal itu."

"Tapi, kek. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa terima kalau Kakek menghakimi Papa dan terutama sampai menyebut bahwa Ayah tidak kompeten sebagai orang tuaku."

"Papa dan Ayah, adalah orangtua terbaik yang mungkin diharapkan oleh semua anak-anak. Mungkin Kakek menganggp perkataanku ini hanya sekedar ucapan tanpa dipikir karena aku terlalu disayang oleh mereka berdua. Jawabannya tidak."

Seita duduk kembali ke kursinya, sadar bahwa ia tetap harus mengontrol emosinya, dan tentu saja tanpa melepas kontak mata dari milik Masaomi.

"Aku tahu mereka menyayangiku, Papa, kadang memanjakanku. Tapi, beliau selalu mengajariku tentang batasan, tentang kemandirian, tentang bersikap baik dan tentang bagaimana menggunakan senyum untuk meluluhkan hati banyak orang. Papa mengajariku tentang empati, berbaur dengan orang yang kedepannya akan kupimpin untuk mamaksimalkan potensi mereka. Dan tidak sekalipun Papa pernah mengajariku tentang dunia model yang memang beliau sukai."

"Prihal jepitan ini. Ini adalah pemberian seoarng adik kecil yang tidak sengaja kutemui di festival tadi. Aku membantunya mendapat boneka yang dia mau dalam permainan tembak. Untuk adik kecil itu, benda ini adalah benda berharga yang ia miliki, dan aku memaikai ini sebagai bentuk apresiasi dan karena rambutku cukup panjang dan aku tahu kakek tidak suka melihat rambutku berantakan."

"Lalu untuk ayah." Suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih gelap, amarah benar-benar nyata di ujung lidah. "Aku sangat menentang apapun yang kakek ucapkan tentang Ayah sebagai sosok yang tidak kompeten sebagai seorang ayah dan panutan."

"Ayah dan Papa, aku tahu mereka sama-sama sibuk, terutama ayah dengan segala urusannya. Tapi kalau bukan karena ayah, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang kompetisi, aku tidak akan peranh ingin belajar jadi lebih baik. Aku, yang selalu ingin jadi nomor satu, melampaui ayah, meraih kesempurnaan. Itu semua aku lakukan karena ayah adalah motivasi terbesarku. Beliau adalah sosok yang benar-benar hebat, sejak kecil aku selalu mengagumi betapa sempurnya ayah, beliau benar-benar mengagumkan. Bagaimana beliau bisa selalu ada untukku dan Papa tanpa meninggalkan tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Dan selama aku hidup, tidak ada orang yang lebih kompeten dari pada ayah. Dengan Ayah, aku bukan hanya belajar semua teori atau diberitahu tentang tekanan yang harus kuhadapi. Ayah menemaniku menjejak tiap pengalaman, sampai aku bisa meraih satu persatu itu semua perlahan, menyelesaikan permasalahan yang kutemui di jalan, semua itu karena bimbingan beliau yang sejak kecil menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan aku bekal yang cukup sampai sekarang aku bisa berjalan tanpa perlu berpegangan pada apapun dan tetap menjadi nomor satu."

Lalu diam, Seita merasakan matanya sedikit panas karena semua hal yang akhirnya bisa ia lepas. Amarah dan rasa tidak terima akan perkataan Kakeknya yang jelas salah.

"Walaupun Ayah menyebalkan karena aku masih belum bisa menang main shogi melawan beliau dan kadang masih kalah rebutan Papa dengan Ayah."

Kemudian, Seita menunduk. Suaranya lebih lembut, rendah, tapi tetap tegas.

"Kamudian, lari dari kewajibanku yaitu memenuhi janji untuk bertemu kakek adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dan aku mengakui hal itu. Dan aku mengakui bahwa itu adalah sisi egoisku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perkataan sepihak dan tanpa tinjauan kakek tentang orangtuaku. Mereka berdua sama-sama pekerja keras dan sangat berdedikasi pada keluarga dan pada pekerjaan. Mereka adalah sosok yang luar biasa, terutama ayah..."

"Tapi tolong jangan katakan itu padanya karena aku tidak mau ayah besar kepala, beliau sudah cukup ada di atas awan karena aku kalah 4-5 minggu lalu saat main basket." Kali ini hanya gerutuan. Seita menunduk dalam-dalam pada kakeknya sebagai tanda minta maaf, merasa lega karena sudah bisa mengutarakan apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Dan aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku menyela Kakek dan bertingkah berani. Lalu, kalau akhir-akhir ini aku membuat Kakek kesal, aku sekali lagi minta maaf, aku akan memperbaiki hal itu."

Masaomi antara takjub dan tidak percaya pada _pidato_ pendek yang baru di sampaikan Seita dengan segenap perasaan. Ia sudah cukup tua tapi matanya tidak rabun untuk melihat sorot lurus dan tajam yang membara di mata cucunya.

Sebagian dirinya merasa bangga pada Seijuuro, sebagain dirinya merasa dihina karena secara tidak langsung ia diingatkan pada fakta bahwa dulu dia adalah jenis ayah yang kurang peduli. Sedikit rasa penyesalan menyesap di dada tapi lebih banyak rasa bangga ketika melihat Seita yang masih menunduk di kursinya.

Bukan rahasia kalau cucunya itu punya masalah dengan ayahnya sendiri, yang menurut Masaomi memang tidak masuk akal. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasan Seita tadi. Ia cukup paham kenapa anak ini selalu berkompetisi dengan ayahnya. Karena Seijuuro adalah motivasi terbesarnya untuk segala hal dan dengan begitu ia bisa membuktikan diri pada Ryouta yang selalu jadi penyemangatnya.

Pria tua itu cukup terharu sebenarnya, dia sudah tidak kesal lagi pada cucunya itu.

"Aku tetap perlu memberi _kuliah_ singkat pada ayahmu setelah ini."

Seita perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, ingin menentang perkataan itu tapi senyum kecil di wajah kakeknya membuat bibirnya kembali terkatup. Mengerti bahwa kuliah yang dimaksud bukan tentang 'bagaimana cara menjadi orang tua yang kompeten 101'. Seita mengangguk.

"Dan sebenarnya, Seita. Masalah yang paling utama adalah," Masaomi kembali terlihat serius matanya memicing pada Seita tajam.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggilku Oyaji?"

Nada kesal dan tidak terima jelas kentara di pertanyaan itu. Seita berkedip, melongo.

"Alasan utama kakek marah adalah itu….?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Sang kakek mengangguk mantap.

Seita, di lain sisi, ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja makan.

* * *

Malam makin gelap di kediaman keluarga Akashi ketika sang pemilik rumah berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah menyelesaikan setumpuk laporan yang harus ia baca. Pria yang masih kelihatan muda itu memijat tengkuknya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di belakang meja.

Ia berencana untuk menengok keadaan putra dan ayahnya sebelum tidur. Walaupun ia yakin Seita tidak akan macam-macam, sifat Ryouta yang menurun pada Seita membuat anak itu sangat berbahaya kalau sudah marah. Menghela nafas pelan, kelebat sosok Ryouta bermaian di kepalanya. Sudah hampir satu minggu dan belum ada kabar kalau pasangan hidupnya itu akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Terkahir mereka melakukan _videocall_ dua hari lalu, Seijuuro tahu kalau Ryouta menahan diri untuk tidak menangis sebelum akhirnya menutup sambungan terlebih dahulu karena diminta kakak perempuannya. Ia sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh dan menunjukan rasa rindunya karena untuk saat ini ia belum bisa menjanjikan untuk menengok Ryouta di Paris.

Pekerjaannya masih padat, tiga hari lagi ia sudah harus pergi ke Hokkaido sementara Seita akan menghadapi ujian semester dan turnamen basket mendatang yang berarti latihan, latihan dan latihan untuk putra mereka. Mustahil untuknya pergi sendirian menemui Ryouta, akan tidak adil untuk Seita yang juga sangat merindukan sosok papanya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara dengan Seita kalau itu alasanmu ke sini."

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya, Seijuuro tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di depan ruang keluarga yang terletak sebelum ruang makan utama. Ia langsung menguasai diri dan mengangguk, mendekati ayahnya yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh sembari menonton acara di televisi.

"Aku harap Seita tidak membuat terlalu banyak masalah." Ia mendudukan diri di bagian sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sang Ayah.

Masaomi melihat sosok putranya yang kini sudah dewasa untuk sesaat. "Kau harus jaga baik-baik putramu itu, pergaulan yang salah bisa sangat berbahaya untuk masa depannya."

Seijuuro mengangguk paham, mengerti maksud ayahnya dan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima beberapa nasehat dari sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Tapi kemudian, tidak ada ceramah yang keluar tentang bagaimana seharusnya ia menjadi orang tua yang tegas dan ketat pada putranya.

"Kapan Ryouta pulang?" Malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar. Pertanyaan yang normal untuk ditanjakan seorang mertua untuk tahu tentang menantunya, memang. Tapi ini adalah Akashi Masaomi yang sejak kemarin hanya fokus pada sang cucu.

"Belum ada kejelasan tentang itu, keadaan di sana masih kritis, jadi _Haha-ue_ masih menahannya di sana."

Masaomi menyesap teh dalam cangkir kemudian menghela nafas berat. Pria itu kemudian berdiri, berhenti sebenetar untuk menepuk pundak putranya saat ia lewat di samping Seijuuro.

"Aku akan membantumu mengalokasikan tiga hari kosong supaya kita bertiga bisa pergi ke Prancis untuk menjenguk mertuamu."

"Dan," mata mereka bertemu, Seijuuro melihat senyum langka yang muncul di bibir ayahnya itu, senyum tulus dan kilat bangga tanpa arogansi yang terakhir ia lihat bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum ibunya meninggal, "kau berhasil mendidik putramu lebih baik dariku." Lalu, acakan lembut yang sangat kebapakan di kepalanya.

Seijuuro jujur saja kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Baru ia ingin berdiri dan bertanya, tapi Masaomi sudah mengakhiri percakapan mereka untuk pamit tidur.

Sekarang, ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dibicaarakan Seita dengan ayahnya.

* * *

"Papa belum tidur?" Di taman belakang, Seita menyender pada kursi di dalam paviliun. Layar handphone-nya menyala terang di bawha lampu remang-remang yang menyinari taman.

" _Papa tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu dan Ayah. Terlebih Sei-kun, aku khawatir karena kakekmu menelpon tadi."_

Jawaban yang terdengar dari speaker handphone membuat Seita terenyuh, merasa bersalah karena membuat papanya khawatir, dan dalam hal ini mungkin juga membuat papanya dimarahi oleh kakeknya.

" _Kalau ada masalah, kau selalu bisa cerita pada Papa, ok?"_

Seita menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan menghela nafas pelan, secara insting ia mulai menceritakana segala hal yang terjadi. Ceramah kakeknya, waktu ia membela Seijuuro dan Ryouta, juga waktu dia pergi kabur ke festival dan membantu seorang adik kecil. Wajah yang sejak makan malam terlihat masam mulai berubah dengan berbagai ekspresi saat ia menceritakan semua itu.

Ryouta terkadang tertawa pelan menanggapi gerutuan Seita, dan Seita yang mendengar tawa itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

" _Jadi Sei-kun mengatakan begitu pada kakek? Seicchi pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau tahu apa yang kau katakan."_

Pemuda pirang itu langsung gelagapan di tempat duduknya begitu suara kekeh kecil sang Papa terdengar di ujung telpon.

"Yah! Papa jangan cerita pada Ayah! Pokoknya tidak boleh, kakek juga sudah janji tidak akan cerita pada Ayah… pokoknya Papa jangan kasih tahu Ayah." Ujar Seita cepat dengan nada memohon, hal itu membuat Ryouta kesusahan menahan tawanya di sisi lain.

" _Roger captain."_

Balasan itu datang dengan nada bercanda, Seita menunjukan cengir bahagia sebelum akhirnya diganti senyum sendu ketika ia membayangkan papanya yang mungkin sedang tersenyum selama percakapan mereka.

Papanya selalu tersenyum, dan mendengar apapun yang ia ceritakan, kadang malah ikut heboh.

"Aku kangen," ia berbisik pelan, berusaha supaya sang Papa di ujung lain tidak mendengar. Tapi, bisikan itu masih tertangkap oleh Ryouta yang mendadak diam. Kemudian, helaan nafas pelan dan tawa lembut yang penu rindu terdengar.

" _Papa juga kangen, doakan semoga kakekmu yang di sini cepat sembuh ya?"_

Seita mengangguk kecil. Dia baru mau berujar lagi ketika tiba-tiba handphone-nya diambil dengan mudah dari tangannya.

"Ryouta," dan sekarang benda silver itu ada di tangan ayahnya yang langsung duduk di sampingnya. Suara kalem dan tenang yang khas. "Cobalah untuk istirahat, jangan lupa sarapanmu nanti. Dan sampaikan salam dari sini untuk _Haha-ue_ dan _Chichi-ue_ , serta Rika- _nee_ dan Yui- _nee_."

Setelah sebuah anggukan kecil, dan dua menit berlalu, sambungan telpon di putus dan si handphone di kembalikan pada pemiliknya.

Seita mendengus kesal karena momen spesialnya dang sang Papa entah untuk ke berapa kali diganggu oleh ayahnya tanpa permisi.

"Curang! Tadi yang telponkan aku!" Gerutu pemuda itu dengan bibir cemberut.

Seijuuro yang sekarang duduk di samping Seita hanya menunjukan senyum kecil yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan untuk Seita.

"Yang lebih penting," Pria berambut merah itu menatap lurus pada iris almond putranya, "bagaimana perbincanganmu dengan Kakek tadi?"

Di tempat duduknya, Seita bergerak tidak nyaman, sebaik mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan ayahnya. "Uhm- pokoknya kakek sudah memaafkanku. Itu saja."

"Kau yakin?" Tentu saja, bahasa tubuh yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu membuat Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alis penuh tanya.

"Iya…? Memang apalagi?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang aku atau papamu?"

Itu jelas adalah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Seita jawab. Pemuda itu menggeleng tegas, masih menolak untuk melihat ke arah ayahnya.

"Uh- tidak."

Sang ayah yang mendapati jawaban itu tidak langsung menjawab. Baru, ketika Seita melirik padanya, ia berkata, "Aku tahu ketika orang berbohong, Seita."

Seita menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau memberi tahu ayah." Pemuda itu menjawab lugas, kali ini menatap langsung ayahnya dengan tekad bulat.

"Kalau aku memaksa?" Kata Seijuuro ringan dengan seringai menantang.

"Itu namanya curang!" Seita melipat tangan di depan dada dan memberi tatapan kesal pada ayahnya.

"Itu disebut teguh pada keinginan.

Seita menggeram pelan, tentu saja ayahnya tidak akan mengalah semudah itu. Ia tahu sekali ayahnya, "Ugh, yasudah ayo one-on-one, kalau ayah kalah aku akan cerita."

Ucapan percaya diri itu malah membuat Seijuuro menyipitkan mata. Selama ini Seita selalu kalah kalau one-on-one dengannya. Dan ia tahu, kalau putranya itu tahu, kata mengalah adalah haram hukumnya dilakukan. Seijuuro mendengus kecil, terhibur dengan keputusan calon penerusnya itu.

Paham arti tatapan ayahnya Seita mendengus, mengangkat dagu dan menunjukan raut menantang. "Biar, pokoknya ayah tidak boleh tahu!"

Seijuuro hanya menggeleng kecil. Putranya memang keras kepala. Ia lalu berdiri, mengacak rambut pirang Seita.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Jangan merengek kalau kau benar-benar kalah," ujarnya memprovokasi.

Putrnya itu berdiri dengan wajah ditekuk, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku sudah lebih baik dari terakhir kali kita one-on-one, tahu." Jawab pemuda itu tidak mau kalah. Seijuuro tersenyum walau Seita tidak bisa melihat itu.

Sampai hampir jam setangah dua belas malam, pasangan ayah dan anak itu menghabiskan waktu di lapangan basket yang terletak di bagian kiri taman. Seita terengah ketika ia mengistirahatkan tubuh di pinggir lapangan dengan keringat membasahi kulit. Hasil akhirnya, dia kalah. Walaupun kalah, Seita cukup bangga dengan pencapaiannya kali ini. Terutama karena dengan kekalahannya, ia tidak perlu mengakui apapun.

Karena menurutnya, akan sangat memalukan kalau ayahnya tahu soal hal itu. Seita menatap sosok pria yang masih mendrible bola di lapangan, memasukan satu angka lagi ke ring sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Sama-sama terengah dan kelelahan. Tidak ada yang bicara duluan, Seita menatap langit dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

Biar saja ayahnya tidak tahu (karena ayahnya memang tidak boleh tahu, tabu kalau sampai ayahnya tambah besar kepala), tapi Seita bangga karena punya orang tua terbaik di dunia, Papa yang selalu ia sayang dan Ayah yang selalu ia kagumi.

* * *

A/N:

akhirnya ini selesai xD hahahahahahahahahaha tuhan gemes aku sama Seita. Okay, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Love for you all!

* * *

 **[Omake]**

Hanya ada beberapa hal yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro tertegun, satu diantaranya adalah putranya sendiri.

Pagi itu tiga puluh menit sebelum rapat rutin di kantor, ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang agak tebal di dalam map berisi data saham dan aset yang baru di reviewnya kemarin malam di ruang kerja. Ada kerutan penuh curiga di kening mendapati amplop putih itu. Sampai kemudian ia membuka amplop itu karena penasaran dan menemukan sebuah surat dan kotak kecil dibungkus kertas emas yang sepertinya berisi benda logam.

Disitulah kejutannya datang, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro tertegun. Sampai akhirnya lima menit berlalu dan tawa rendah keluar dengan gelengan kecil. Ia membuka isi kotak itu dan tersenyum kecil melihat benda yang tergeletak indah di ssana. Ketika sekertarisnya mengingatkan tentang rapat, ia segera mengenakan kalung silver itu dan beranjak ke ruang rapat dengan senyum ringan di wajahnya.

.

 _Untuk Ayah,_

 _Aku tidak sengaja melihat ini waktu di festival._

 _Intinya, aku tahu kau sibuk dengan banyak hal. Papa juga sedang tidak di rumah, dan aku sibuk dengan sekolah dan persiapan pertandingan._

 _Yang pasti, ayah tidak boleh melupakan aku dan papa, atau nanti ayah akan jadi ayah durhaka._

 _Dan iya, ayah durhaka itu ada. Pokoknya pakai, jadi ayah tidak lupa masih punya keluarga dan tidak seperti kakek (tolong jangan dilaporkan pada kakek)._

 _Aku pergi tiga hari ke Okinawa denga timku untuk latihan fisik dll._

 _Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi._


End file.
